marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Graydon Creed, Jr. (Earth-92131)
| Relatives = Jebediah Creed (grandfather) Sabretooth (father) Mystique (mother) Nightcrawler (maternal half-brother) Rogue (foster sister) | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Politician | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Edward Edens | First = X-Men: The Animated Series Season 2 1 | HistoryText = Graydon Creed Jr. is the son of Sabretooth and Mystique and the only member of his immediate family who was not a mutant. He was left to be raised by his father who bullied and beat him constantly. Many years later Graydon founded the Friends of Humanity, an anti-mutant hate group that sought to vilify mutants. After the Beast's pardon by the President, Graydon's resentment grew even more and the Friends of Humanity began targeting the X-Men. Graydon Creed began looking for new ways to exterminate mutantkind. He hired a scientist to create a virus that would wipe out every mutant on Earth though would be relatively harmless to ordinary humans. Graydon dispatches one of his followers to infect a baseline humans in contact with a number of known mutants and begins making public announcements about the dangerous plague carrying mutants. While giving a speech about the plague's effects, Graydon attempts to infect Beast with the virus, though is stopped by Bishop. During the struggle, Graydon accidentally infects himself and retreats back to the lab for medical aid. The X-Men follow him, attack the base and the scientist reveals himself to be Apocalypse. The X-Man Beast helps him get clear of the battle. The X-Men destroy the virus and Graydon returns to the Friends of Humanity headquarters. He lead protests against the hospital were Beast worked at and when he learned that Beast began dating his former patient Carly, a human, Graydon Creed was furious. He had Carly kidnapped and began interrogating her. Meanwhile Beast begins searching for the missing Carly and Wolverine infiltrates the Friends of Humanity pretending to have been beaten by mutants. Graydon gladly accepts him into the fold, Wolverine mentions he knew a Creed some years ago that could have been Graydon's father but says it was in the United States, leading a relieved Graydon to say his family was in Canada and unknowingly confirming Wolverine's suspicions. Moments later an enraged Beast breaks into the Friends of Humanity and Wolverine reveals himself and rescues Carly. Graydon nervously brandishes a gun at Wolverine, who taunts the man asking if "daddy's boy doesn't like claws?". When the X-men are surrounded, the wall to the building collapses from Cyclops' optic blast to let a holographic projector display Xavier's profile on the mutant Sabretooth, real name: Graydon Creed, Senior. Discovering that another one of his trusted men was a mutant and seeing Sabretooth's face again, Graydon Creed becomes unstable and begins screaming wildly, declaring Sabretooth was not his father and shooting at the image. Realizing that their leader was the son of a mutant, the Friends of Humanity leave him behind for the authorities. Meanwhile, the Friends of Humanity do not disband but grow larger and more organized. Fully recovered though still with a strong hatred towards mutants, Graydon returns to the Friends of Humanity to resume his old role as their leader. The council rules that to lead the Friends of Humanity once more he has to prove himself. They tell Graydon that Sabretooth is not the only mutant in his family. They hand him a file with information on his mother Mystique, Rogue his foster sister and the demonic-looking Nightcrawler, his half-brother. Close to madness, he agrees to kill all of the mutants; in return, the Friends of Humanity would let him return to the fold. Creed kidnaps his mother Mystique and forces her to send a letter to Nightcrawler saying she was in danger. Fearing for his mother's life, Nightcrawler seeks the help of Rogue and Wolverine. They locate the Friends of Humanity's dam base and walk straight into a trap. Graydon attempts to gas all of the mutants to death. They manage to break free and defeat Creed. Mystique slips away, though, and is thought to have been killed when the dam burst open. Creed is washed away as the dam breaks down. He later wakes up aboard a helicopter, bound. Three of the council members inform him that he has failed for the last time, and as a result, has been expelled from the order indefinitely. They push him from the chopper and he parachutes to "safety"... right in front of the waiting Sabretooth's rural home. | Powers = None, human. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by John Stocker. | Trivia = *Graydon is the only one in his immediate family who is not a mutant. Which is the opposite of most other cases. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:X-Men: The Animated Series Characters Category:Creed Family Category:Darkholme Family